


Seems Like A Plan

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Future Plans [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky war veterans, especially the epilogue, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man at the end of the table gets up. He's tall and muscular and oh so blond and Bucky thinks he could drown in the oceans inside his blue eyes. His heart pounds ten times faster when he realises that yes, this is his fiance.</p>
<p>or the one where Bucky and Steve have an arranged marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky Barnes sits back comfortably in the lounge chair conveniently placed at the side of his parents' luxurious pool. It was large, around 30' long and 8' deep and the edges were lined with a meticulously designed mosaic that Bucky's mother was even more proud of than having created her two children. And though Bucky knew that his mother loved him very dearly, he also knew that he would always be second best to some rotting stone tiles on the poolside, and his mother's riches.

Bucky scoffs and turns his head upwards towards the sky, watching the clouds form beautiful shapes, then messy muddles. He reaches a hand out to his right, eyes still trained on the blue sky, and grabs his long glass of lemonade. The heat of the summer sun was sweltering, and anyone would've thought that after three years of active duty in the Middle East, Bucky would have been immune to the heat of the sun's rays in Florida. They didn't call him 'The Winter Soldier' for nothing.

“James!” Bucky's mother's harsh voice calls from inside, and Bucky's head falls downward so that he's facing the brown fencing on the other side of the beautiful garden. He looks at his mother and has to squint his eyes.

“Ma?” The 23 year old asks slightly annoyed, because he loves his mother but she chooses the worst times to interrupt his relaxation.

His mother leans her stick thin body against the white patio door-frame with her arms folded over her chest, her perfectly manicured nails rested precisely on her biceps. She watches her son intently for a long moment, as if something was troubling her, before nodding once and beckoning him him inside. As she turns she tells him that dinner's ready and closes the patio door, leaving Bucky to stare at the glass surface.

~~

Bucky straightens his black tie, tightening it until it nearly strangles his neck, and turns to pull on his suit jacket. It had always been tradition in his upper-midlle class family to have dinner in formal attire. 'A person of a class as high as ours, should treat formal dinners as a chore, not a privilege,' his mother had always told Bucky and Becca. A load of bull if you asked Bucky.

The Barnes' hadn't always been wealthy. Bucky remembers a time when he was only a child, where he lived in a shabby apartment in Brooklyn, lucky to have orange juice rather than milk with his basic dinner. It only changed when his father came bursting through the doors one evening, shouting 'eureka' and kissing some sort of contract. And thus Barnes Industries was born. And of course, Bucky was heir to the throne.

Bucky sighs, running fingers through his already neat hair, just out of habit. He hears his sister running down the stairs, her husbands heavy footsteps trailing behind her.

“Rebecca,” John's sharp British accent calls, “Slow down!”

Bucky half expects to hear a thud, followed by a string of curses from Becca, and chastising tone from his mother. Then he remembers that that only happened 'one time James. Shut up!' and laughs fondly at the memory, despite himself.

“James! Where are you?” A shrill voice calls from the bottom of the extravagant stairwell that Bucky immediately recognises as his mother's.

“I'm comin', Ma!” He shouts back, leaving his room abruptly and racing down the stairs like his sister had. His mother is waiting there for him, with a disapproving look on her flawless face, (because even before they were rich, his mother looked like a supermodel).

“James, what did I tell you and Becca about running down the staircase?”

Bucky sighs, clearing his throat, “The people of our class don't rush for anything.”

She nods, smiling at him and running a smooth hand down his face, “Exactly.” Then she disappears into the dinning room, expecting Bucky to follow. He does of course.

“Buck! So glad you could make it!” Rebecca jokes, pausing in her conversation with John to get at her brother.

“Shut up Bex.” Bucky mutters so that only she can hear, and clips the back of her head teasingly.

“Love you too.” She laughs after having smacked his ass with her napkin. Bucky glares at her and goes round the table to his usual seat across from the couple,

“Hey John.” Bucky smiles at his brother in-law, who smiles back brightly.

“Hello James.”

“Hey Pa.” He greets his father next, and gets a nod and a sweet smile. Bucky loved his father, though they'd agree on very little, but they'd always had a silent understanding. The rest of the dinner goes on without a word, everyone tucking in to their lavish meals greedily. They'd never gotten out of the habit of treating each meal like their last, even his mother who preached about their place in society, and acting like royalty.

The silence is broken after the main course as they waited for desert. Mrs Barnes' eyes are trained thoughtfully on the empty chair next to Bucky.

“Ma?” Bucky asks, startling her slightly, “What's the matter? Something on your mind?”

“Uh, no.. no.” She pauses, “Bucky you're getting married.” She says it fast, it blurts out before she can stop herself, but it comes out all the same. Married.

“Uh.” Bucky narrows his eyes, “Since when?”

That's when Bucky's shy father decides to contribute to the conversation.

“There's a lovely family-”

“You mean a rich family.” Bucky interrupts before he can stop himself and his mother scolds him.

“A family.” Mr Barnes starts again, “With a wonderful son who we think would be a perfect match for you.”

“I appreciate the effort on finding your useless son a husband 'nd all, but it really isn't needed. I can find a man all by myself, thanks very much.”

“James Buchanan Barnes don't be rude. Not to your own parents” Bucky's mother tells him, riled up, “We do everything for you and we expect you to do something back!”

“Not marriage!”

“Yes Marriage!” His mother barks. Slamming her palms on the table.

She takes a moment to come back to herself, leaning back in her chair and looking at her reddened hands. Everyone at the table is tense, not daring to look each other in the eye and Bucky's chest is heaving.

“This is bullshit.” He says, and storms out of the room.

~~

“You okay?” Rebecca asks her brother as she enters his room. Without knocking, Bucky notes but doesn't say, he's just grateful she cares.

Bucky just grunts unattractively and continues staring up at the ceiling. Becca takes it as a 'no' and an invitation to come closer, and goes to sit on the edge of his bed.

“It sucks, Buck.” She says, hand on his knee, rocking it slightly, “It really fuckin' sucks. Mom and Dad don't have any right.”

Bucky yanks his leg away from his sister's grip and turns away from her, folding into himself.

“You don't know nothin'. Ma and Pa liked the guy you fell in love with. They didn't choose your husband.” He complains in a voice muffled by his pillow. It was times like these when Rebecca Barnes wondered whether it as her or Bucky that was the older sibling.

“Well you have been single for four years, now. And the last boyfriend you did have definitely wasn't good enough for you.” Becca pauses, “Not even if we still lived in the shit hole. You're too good for guys like that.”

Bucky smiles widely from his position, his back facing his sister, then sits up and brings his knees to his chest.

“Is that a compliment? Rebecca Barnes, giving a genuine compliment?” He teases, with a smirk.

“Yeah well don't get used to it.” Becca murmurs and they fall into a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the ticking from the clock and shuffling of the kitchen staff downstairs.

“Buck, Mom and Dad know you.” Rebecca starts again after a minute, “They wouldn't just pair you with some random because he's hot and rich.”

Bucky scoffs because of course she'd be on their side,

“Wouldn't they.”

“No, they wouldn't.” She says firmly. The sternness in her face makes her look years beyond her youth and Bucky suddenly feels like a child under his mother's scornful gaze, “They love you more than that. So before you shoo the idea away completely, just let Mom tell you who he is, meet him and decide for yourself.”

“Who cares what I think-”

“They aren't so evil to force you into a marriage. Don't be a stubborn child.” Rebecca's tone changes from pleading to demanding and frustrated and Bucky has to pause for a second. He inhales deeply and exhales deeper, taking his sister's hand in his own and squeezing it tightly and reassuringly.

“Okay. I'll find out more about him. But only to make you happy.” Becca just smiles before kissing his forehead and leaving Bucky alone with his thoughts.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof-read or anything. I was supposed to post this yesterday but my nephew was born and I felt really bad so I just rushed to finish and post this for the people that actually like my writing xxx

Two days later, Bucky decides that he wants to see what his mother has to say. No ones mad at him for being so stubborn, because it's just part of the Barnes resilience. You can't end an argument in that household without sulking for a few days. He'd spent the better part of those days in his room, trying to figure out who on earth his parents would pimp him out to. As it turns out, there are plenty of eligible bachelors in Florida for them to choose from, and Bucky's resistance had worn thin.

“So,” He starts awkwardly, grabbing his mother's attention from her skilled painting, “Who is he?”  
Bucky can physically see his mother's features light up when she realises that he was going to cooperate. And no matter how bad some of his mother's demands could get, her reactions when you met them were invaluable.

“Oh James! You'll love him. His name is Steven Rogers, he's a war veteran like yourself. He's tall and so handsome and he's just the sweetest thing.” Bucky watches his mother talk animatedly with interest. Her paint splattered hands are flying everywhere as she describes details of Bucky's husband to be.  
_If you like him so much why don't you marry him_ , Bucky thinks to himself, but says nothing.

“Sounds great, Ma.” He tells her, to assure her that he's willing to try at least. He's about to get up and kiss her cheek goodbye when she takes his hand and grips it softly.

“Bucky.” She says, and Bucky knows that she's serious because she only ever calls him by his nickname when she's Brooklyn Mom, not Bullshit Florida Richlist Mom. “I know this isn't ideal and I'm so sorry. But we just want to help. If you really don't like Steve then there's no way that we can force you. Don't ever think that we would even try.” Her voice is sad, as if she believes Bucky would think that. 

Of course he wouldn't.

“Mom, I know.” He pulls his mother into a hug, “Bex convinced me to meet him before I make any rash decisions.”

Mrs Barnes pulls away from the embrace to give Bucky a blinding smile and gets up abruptly.

“Well I'd better tell the Rogers! How tomorrow at six?” She says excitedly, and Brooklyn Mom has left the building. Bucky shrugs and smiles, hoping that it'd pass as a 'sure', but it isn't noticed because his mother had already vanished.

~~~

"Sarah!" Mrs Barnes calls excitedly as her family enter the five star restaurant, "It's so good to see you again."

"Hello Winnie!" A woman who Bucky guesses is Sarah Rogers pulls his mother into a tight hug,"You look wonderful! Is this him?"

"Thank you, as do you! And yes this is James." Bucky's mother takes his wrist and pulls him towards the two ladies, "James this is Sarah Rogers, Steven's mother." 

"Oh, uh, Hello Mrs Rogers. It's nice to meet you." He shakes her hand awkwardly, "Please, call me Bucky."

"Of what a charming young man your son is!" Sarah says delighted, "Then you must call me Sarah."

Bucky just smiles at her and watches them fall into light conversation.

"So where is this handsome son of yours?" Mrs Barnes asks after a minute of chatter.

"Of course where are my manners?"

Bucky only just realises that there are two men at the long table that aren't part of his family. One at the end and another at his right side.

"Steven!" Sarah calls happily and Bucky figures that this woman must just be happy all the time.

The man at the end of the table gets up. He's tall and muscular and oh so blond and Bucky thinks he could drown in the oceans inside his blue eyes. His heart pounds ten times faster when he realises that yes, this is his fiance.

The man, his fiance, Steven, comes over to the trio and Bucky only just sees how tall he actually is. Steven towers over him, with broad shoulders and a hard jaw. He looks like he could snap Bucky like a twig, but his face makes him look like a teddy bear.

"Sweetheart this, is James." Sarah smiles knowingly, as if the mother's have had this meeting planned since birth, "James this is my son Steven."

Then Steven gives him a dazzling white smile that makes Bucky's knees just a little (very) weak.

"Hello James. Call Me Steve." Then Steve leans into his ear and whispers, "I hate 'Steven'"

Bucky lets out a loud laugh and both families look at the pair suspiciously. Bucky just brushes them off and introduces himself to the handsome man before him.

"Well if that's the case then you gotta call me Bucky..." Steve shoots him another dazzling smile and shakes Bucky's hand. Steve's handshake was firm, but not to hard, his hands molded Bucky's perfectly. Warm and soft..

"Then hello, Bucky." Steve saying Bucky's name made him shiver involuntarily. Shit his parents chose well.

~~~

"So when's your birthday?" Bucky asks Steve, trying to make light conversation. Steve chuckles at the small talk but indulges Bucky anyway, finding it more endearing than pathetic as Bucky believed.

"4th of July." Steve says proudly, and Bucky thinks that this guy was the epitome of perfection.

"Wow what a birthday." Bucky breathes.

"Heh, Yeah," Steve laughs, then blushes, "What about you? When's yours?"

"Oh, uh, March 10th." Bucky says bashfully, "Not that interesting."

Steve huffs out a laugh and turns his head away from Bucky, "You're plenty interesting," He mutters under his breath and Bucky has to pretend he did not just hear that.

"Uh," Bucky says again awkwardly, lost for words after Steve's involuntary confession, "So Ma told me you were in the army? What rank?"

At that point, Steve's attention is brought back to Bucky after it was stolen by Rebecca and Mrs Barnes arguing over Bucky's favourite colour - so they could come up with a colour scheme for the wedding.

"I was a Captain." Steve admits, nonchalant.

"Well," Bucky says taken aback. He raises his right hand and salutes Captain Rogers briefly, "Sir."

"Please don't." Steve laughs, "You served too I heard?"

"Yeah, ahem," Bucky clears his throat, "Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Aka the Winter Soldier"

"Why do they call you that?" Steve asks with a laugh.

"'Cause I always used t' get dehydrated. Said I be better of stationed in Alaska."

Steve let out an adorable giggle that made the heart in Bucky's chest swell with want.

"They used to call me Captain America, because of my birthday... Well and the fact that I nearly lost a leg out of patriotism."

Bucky scoffs _._ _Weakling_ , he thinks, "Been there, done that, got the prosthetic arm to show for it."

Then Bucky decides to roll up his left sleeve to reveal a glimmering metal arm. He moves it around at the elbow a couple of times, then looks at Steve to see the reaction. 

Steve is mesmerised, his eyes shocked and his mouth slightly parted. Oh what Bucky wanted to do with that mouth.

"Well?"

"Is it.." Steve pauses to listen to the whirring of the arm, "It's bionic!"

"Ha, yeah," Bucky shrugs with one shoulder as Steve grabs his left hand and runs his smooth palms up the metal plates of the prosthetic limb. He was so glad that Steve didn't ask how he got it in the first place.

"Woah,"

"James!" Mrs Barnes shrieks, "Put that away! It's not appropriate for a formal dinner!"

Bucky sighs dejected, looking into Steve's eyes sorrowfully. "She's right."

Steve then brings his lips towards Bucky's ear, just like before and whispers sweetly, "I think it's kickass."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend forced me to post this because she's an impatient little bitch.  
> No I lied I love her. Here you go Tegan x  
> (Lil Bitch)

Okay so Sarah Rogers may be a little delirious, is what Steve Rogers has concluded after she told him that he'd be meeting his future  _husband_ tomorrow evening. She'd waltzed into her son's room in her typical gracious fashion, and announced it proudly.

No Steve has never been and will never be, one to question his parents decisions but  _honestly,_ what were they thinking? 

"Steven?" Steve's mom had called to him through the door of his bedroom, "Sweetie I have something to tell you."

"Yeah Ma? Come on in." Steve replied to her, in the midst of a new painting.

"Oh Steve," Mrs Rogers said when she came closer to see the artwork, "That's just gorgeous!"

Steve blushed, "Thanks Ma," He smiled at her, "What was it you wanted to tell me."

Sarah looked timid, and conflicted, before nodding and standing up straight, "Steve, we've arranged for you to meet someone... Now you don't have to marry him if you really don't like him.. But that is the aim."

"What."

"We're meeting your fiance tomorrow at 6."

"Fiance?!"

~~~

 "Hey Pa," Steve says when he walks into the restaurant to see his father sat at the table looking bored out of his mind.

"Son!" His father exclaims, glad to finally see someone that wasn't going to talk his ear off about wedding plans.

"They here?" He asks, taking a seat. 

"No, not yet," Mr Rogers replies, shifting in his seat to look more presentable, "How are you feeling?" Steve makes an uncommitted noise, so his father continues, "I didn't have a say either, she told me the idea and I told her it was good so that she'd let me eat in peace. Even so, your mother knows more about everything than anyone, so you should trust her to make the right decisions."

"Hm. I just hope she chose well."

 At that moment, the door to the restaurant swings open, letting a gust of wind and beautiful brunette woman inside. She grins excitedly and shrieks his mother's name. When his mother sees her, she is greeted with a hug and and a kiss on the cheek. That must be Mrs Barnes. 

The two mother's fall easily into a deep conversation and Steve loses interest in the pair.

"That's Winifred Barnes," Steve's father confirms, "Your fiance's mother. And the man beside her is his father, George."

"Huh." Steve makes an intrigued sound, "They nice?"

"Yeah. I can see why your mother likes her so much, they have a lot in common. She's a lot like you actually, an excellent artist." Mr Roger's informs him, "And George is a cool guy. But he's quite shy so if he seems stand-off-ish, don't take it personally."

"Noted," is all Steve says before he hears his name being called by his mother. When he looks over, there are three people there instead of just the two mothers. The third being... well. He was tall, not as tall as Steve was right now, but he definitely would have tower  over Steve when he was 18. Steve couldn't see the colour of his eyes, but the guy had a strong jaw and soft cheekbones. 

Steve stood up abruptly, and waked over to the trio. _Please God let this be my fiance._

"Sweetheart," His mother says to him, a smile growing on her lips as she watches the men's facial expression morph into interest, "This is James." She way she says his name makes Steve want to burst out laughing. _Oh my God she knew I'd react like this_. 

Instead of laughing, Steve flashes James a dazzling smile in hopes it would charm him and offers his hand, "Hello James. Call me Steve." He tells him then leans in to whisper in his ear, "I hate Steven." 

That move was a little bolder than Steve usually is, but he hoped it would have a good effect on the angel in front of him. He hopes he doesn't look like the blushing virgin he usually is and more like a sexy bachelor.

At James' loud laugh, Steve grins, ecstatic to have gotten that reaction. He wanted a laugh - or a proposal for sex. But he is more than happy with what he got, it meant he was liked.

"Well if that's the case, " James' sexy Brooklyn accent drawls as he shakes Steve's large hands, "You gotta call me Bucky." 

All Steve can do for moment is smile because he was taken slightly aback by the velvety of Bucky's _voice_ , let alone his gorgeous face, then he remembers his words.

"Then hello 'Bucky'." And Steve doesn't want to get his hopes up, but he may have seen a shiver from the brunette.

~~~

For the next few minutes Bucky and Steve talk endlessly about nothing. Steve find out that that Bucky birthday is in March and that he has a metal arm, something that casually slips into their conversation which isn't a very casual fact. 

"Been there, done that," he'd said when Steve told him about the time he almost lost his life fighting in the army Steve never thought he'd find anyone who loved his country as much as he did. The more he talks to Bucky the more he falls in love with him. The strong Brooklyn accent and the deep blue eyes that sank into his very soul. And that made Steve start to wonder whether God is real, and if so was he playing some cruel trick on him.

 "It's bionic!" Steve exclaims after having examining the metal limb. It was fascinating.The way it buzzes and whirs as Bucky moves his arms to allow Steve to feel it. He wonders if he can feel in the arm, considering how technologically advanced the prosthetic was, but decides not to ask.

He also wants to know how he got it. But doesn't ask. That sort of stuff is saved for at least the third date. 

Instead, he runs his fingers over the cracks and crevices of the arm, scanning the intricate marks and details on it. It's beautiful.

"Woah." he says, because it's all he can say. All that goes through his head is how brave Bucky was for getting through that.

Steve is pretty sure his parent's had made the right choice.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Maaa!" Bucky whines as he's dragged out of the chauffeur driven Rolls Royce, "I hate shopping. _Especially_ clothes shopping!" 

"Bucky stop whining. Please!" Mrs Barnes pleads with her son as she grips his shirt sleeve tighter, "We just needed you to try on a few suits. Besides, Steven will be there."

Bucky quietens down a little when he hears that. His mother smiles knowingly, loosening her grip but still pulling him along.

"C'mon, it'll be quick, I promise." She tells him before opening the door to the expensive wedding shop, "But I rented the store out so that you and Steve wouldn't be disturbed." She says, then disappears inside.

It takes Bucky a moment to understand what she meant and when he does, he gags slightly.

_That's disgusting._

~~~

"This one's nice." Steve calls out when he hears the door to the store open. His mother had left for a few minutes to pick up suit ideas from the wedding planner down the street. 

"It's nice." Says a deep, sexy voice,  _Bucky_ , and Steve turns around to end up face to... well, forehead, "It'll look better _on_ you, though."

Even though Bucky was at least two inches shorter than Steve, he looked like the sexiest man alive, like he could take you in front of everyone anytime he wanted.

Steve has to stop thinking like that in public places, especially on front of his betrothed. 

"Thanks," he replies coolly, "but number one; I meant for you and number two; I thought you were my mom." He adds sheepishly.

Bucky scoffs, "Well heck, I'm not so sure I wanna marry you now that you've mistaken me for your mother!" He jokes, hitting Steve in the shoulder softly. 

"No, no, no I mean-" Steve starts, then cuts himself off when it registers what Bucky just said,"wait you _want_ to marry me?" 

Bucky looks startled for a second, like a deer in headlights, as if he hadn't realised what he'd said, "Oh. I-I, uh.. Yes. Yes I do."

Steve blushes brightly, glad that Bucky hadn't told him he'd misspoken or didn't mean it. He grins a wide grin.

"Me too."

Bucky suddenly regains his cool composure, and smirks, "Well of course you do. I mean look at me- who wouldn't wanna marry me?"

Steve shakes his head and snorts, then pushes Bucky's shoulder, "Jerk."

"Punk." Bucky retaliates.

There's a short silence as the pair stare at each other, long and hard, until the door opens again and they aren't alone anymore.

"Are you guys having some alone time in there?" Bucky's mother asks from the other side of the curtain, "Or can I come in and give you some suits to try?"

"What? Ma, no!" Bucky groans, "Aw jeez. Yes. Come in." 

Steve just giggles at the exchange, finding comfort in the way that his fiance's suave demeanor falters around his mother.

"Hello, Steven!" Mrs Barnes greets Steve with a hug, then pushes a suit into his direction.

Steve's eyebrows furrow as he takes in what just happened. He pulls the outfit away from his chest and regards it carefully. It's a deep navy blue- almost black colour, with a dark and light blue checkered handkerchief in it's left pocket. There's a waistcoat that's the same colour as the suit and when Steve holds the ensemble up to his own face, Bucky thinks it complements his eyes perfectly. 

"That's the one." Bucky says absentmindedly, distracted by the thought of seeing Steve's bulging biceps in his suit.

Steve nods, smiling, and turns away to enter the dressing room. 

Bucky's mother turns to him, "Sarah picked this out for you, I though it would be lovely on you, Sweetie." She says delightedly and who was Bucky to deny that face.

~~~

When Bucky leaves the dressing room, Steve is already out, examining himself in the mirror. He catches Bucky's eye in the mirror, and they share a heated glance as they check each other out, unabashed. 

"Woah." Is all Bucky can say as he scans his future husband. Steve looks a million bucks, his arms are accentuated in all the right places, and his ass looks phenomenal. The blue of the suit makes his eyes pop out at Bucky and he feels like he might be swallowed up. 

"I feel like we shouldn't be seeing each other." Steve breathes taken aback.

"Yeah well I ain't no dame, so those rules don't apply t' me." Bucky retorts, still half mesmerised by Steve's _ass_ in those trousers.

"Why do you think you'd be the girl in the relationship." Steve asks with a raised eyebrow.

Bucky shrugs as an answer. He didn't plan on telling Steve that the fact that he looked like his could bend Bucky in half was the biggest turn on Bucky ever had. A guy like that could turn a fucking straight guy gay. Just imagine what it'd do to Bucky.

"No reason."

~~~

"So what's it like?" Steve asks Bucky as they are lounging by Bucky's parent's poolside. 

Bucky lowers his glasses and turns his head towards Steve, who's on his stomach, eyes inches away from Bucky's metal arm.

"The arm? What d'ya mean?" Bucky replies, turning his head again to face forward, and taking a long sip of his cocktail.

"Like, are you used to it? Can you feel in it? Do you ever forget it's there?" Steve let's out a string of questions so long that he's not sure Bucky understood them all.

"Yes. No. And never, it's a constant thing that I'm always aware of." The look on Bucky's face tells Steve that this is a touch subject and that he should be a careful. He's walking on eggshells. He has to choose his next words carefully.

"Why?" Steve mentally facepalms, but eagerly awaits the answer anyway.

Bucky's face distorts, though his gaze is fixed firmly on the white spot on Bucky fence. By then, Steve is assured that despite the countless horrors he had faced in the army, it was nothing compared to what Bucky must have faced. He'd come to that conclusion not because of the arm, but because of the look of terror whenever Bucky thought of the military.

"It's okay. You don't-"

"No. No it's okay," Bucky sighs,"I think I should tell you what happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Bucky's arm story (should I make up a new one or just deviate from the real one?) and the rehearsal dinner.  
> It'll be up by Friday(I really hope) but Saturday-Sunday morning the latest. xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally so sorry about the delay!  
> I started this chapter on Saturday, but we threw my brother a surprise party that went on till late and it was my sister in-law's birthday on Sunday and then I watch football.  
> To make it up to you I'm aiming to have the first part of the wedding (i.e the ceremony) up tonight!  
> I promise I'll try and if not I'll have both up tomorrow

Bucky once again straightens the black tie that chokes his neck. This time it's a sleek black bow tie and a formal tux that he wears. His mother is behind him, pretending to be looking at herself in the reflection of the mirror, when he knows she's looking at him. Sometimes she acts as if she doesn't give two shits about her son and daughter. Like they're dirt on her $2000 Jimmy Choos, but Bucky and Becca both know that she cares for them more than she'd ever admit. The fact that she'd spent so much money and time ensuring that her son got a perfect wedding. Not her perfect wedding, but his. 

She cared. And even if Steve decides he doesn't want to marry Bucky (something Bucky is speculating after what happened last night) it wouldn't be too devastating, because he'd have his family.

"You ready?" He asks his mother, who just nods shortly, with a tight smile. Bucky can tell she's holding back tears of pride.

"Steve's outside with his parents." She tells him, using her hand to beckon him out of the door. Bucky, on instinct, follows her without thinking and like she had said, Steve is stood against a shiny black jaguar and his parents are stood in front of him, talking animatedly about the wedding, no doubt.

Steve pauses in his conversation to look at Bucky, jaw dropped and eyes slightly wider than usual.

"If that's what you look like at the rehearsal dinner then I don't think I'm gonna survive tomorrow." He tells him, still kind of out of it.

Bucky giggles a little because of the complement, then coughs to mask it and smirks,  "You're just lucky my arm has healing powers." He says seriously before opening the car door and climbing in.

Once inside the plush interior of the Jaguar, Steve turns to Bucky with furrowed eyebrows.

"Seriously? The arm has healing powers?" Steve asks excitedly as if he were ready to chop off one of his limbs to test it.

Bucky laughs heartily at his fiance's endearing nature and shakes his head twice.

"Nah, I was just yankin' your chain." He jokes hitting Steve on the shoulder.

"You know I actually believed you, you jerk!" Steve whines.

"Shouldn't be so gullible then, huh, Punk?"

Steve glares playfully down at Bucky,

"You're awful."

~~~

Steve watches Bucky's arm closely, mind wandering to the conversation they'd had the day before.

_Bucky sighs rubbing a hand along the shiny bionic left arm. He notices Steve's eyes fixed firmly on the red commie star under the shoulder and looks at him, about to explain._

_"It's like I wasn't conscious." He starts, unable to word it any other way, "I almost died. I guess they saved me."_

_"Who did?"_

_"Terrorists." Bucky answers quickly trying to spit the word out of his mouth, "Russians. They found me nearly bled out with a severed arm. When I woke up I had a shiny new arm and new memories."_

_"They brainwashed you?!" Steve asks, mortified, "How did you get back to yourself?"_

_"I didn't. Not completely. I mean, once they caught them and found me, they fixed me up best they could. And I gradually got back to almost-normal. But I've got this thing practically wired into my nervous system with no way of removing it, and it's a constant reminder of what I've done."  
_

_Bucky's face is hard and neutral as his reminisces about the crimes he committed as a communist puppet. He knows that Steve is itching to ask what he's  been dreading to answer, but he figures that if they were supposed to be getting married, they need to to have  this shit out in the open._

_"You can ask if you want." Bucky tells Steve bluntly.  
_

_"What did they make you do?" Steve replies almost immediately._

_"I killed people. Men, women, children, babies. They didn't care. I didn't care. Even if i did, I wouldn't have had any say."  
_

_"Hey." Steve takes Bucky's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly until the ex-sergeant turns to look into his eyes, "You're no murderer. I know that just from spending a few days with you. Whatever happened was in the past and wasn't your fault."_

_Bucky turns away shaking his head._

_"No-hey. Look at me. You're amazing, and funny and compassionate and I-" Steve stops himself before he says the wrong thing, "I care about you. A lot. And I don't want you feeling like a criminal when the only criminals are the people that have made you feel like this."_

_With that, Steve rests a hand on Bucky's cheek and caresses it, pulling Bucky in for a slow kiss. Their first kiss._

_"I can't wait to marry you." Bucky breathes one they've separated and rested their foreheads against one another._

_"Ditto."_

~~~

"So," Rebecca begins the conversation at the rehearsal dinner, "Have you told Stevie-boy here about your superpowers?"

"Superpowers?" Steve's attention is grabbed suddenly and he sits up excitedly, "What does she mean?"

"She's just jokin'." Bucky chuckles, shrugging his shoulders dismissively, "Take no notice."

"No! Tell me!" The blond whines excitedly, scooting a little closer to his husband to be.

"Look at you, Steven, already desperate to get close to my son!" Mrs Barnes teases proudly, and Steve had honestly forgotten that they were all there.

"It's nothing." Bucky says, ignoring his mother's last comment pointedly, "My arm just has some 'super' properties, I guess."

"Like what?"

"Uh. Navigation, super strength, tiny little guns." He starts. pointing to where each part is, "And I have some deadly gases somewhere.."

"Wait are you serious?"

"Yeah." Bucky shrugs for what seems like the hundredth time today, "It's mostly inactive now, and I don't think there are any bullets in my fingers.."

"Awesome." Steve says, staring wide eyed at the weapon, "Can you- Do you feel in it?"

"Not really." Bucky smiles sadly, "I guess that's the worst thing about it. Knowing it's there, and being able to do so many cool things but barely being able to feel anything with it. I mean, that's the arm's basic function, right? Moving and feeling."

"So what can you feel?"

"I guess I hadn't ever really found out.."

"Hm."

~~~

The dinner was a disaster, as predicted, with Becca asking the couple a bunch of inappropriate questions, and the mother's discussing when the pair should 'christen the house we paid for you to live in'. The food served wasn't what the wedding planner had ordered, so Steve's normally relaxed mother, tore into the caterer , explaining that she could end her career if she got another thing wrong. Bucky was too afraid to tell her that he'd preferred the food that was prepared to what they were supposed to be having.

Bucky and Steve stumble into Steve's large two bedroom apartment, drunk and giddy, with limbs - real and prosthetic alike - blurred together in a tangled mass. Bucky's shirt is half way undone, and Steve's is slipping off his shoulders, in the same way his shoes are slipping off of his feet.

"Should we be doing this before the wedding?" Bucky says bemused, lips still pressed against Steve's.

"Probably not." Steve chuckles deep, creating the single hottest sound Bucky's ever heard, "But we've already broken that whole 'not seeing the bride in her wedding dress' rule. What's one more?"

"I told you, I ain't no dame." Bucky growls frustrated, grabbing the tent in Steve's slacks with a firm grip.

"Says the one who's about to get fucked."


	6. Chapter 6

 Bucky's hands shake as he struggles to button up the crisp white shirt over his chest. His mother is stood behind him like the first time he'd met Steve, and a nostalgic feeling washes over him in deep waves that bring tears to his eyes. 

"Ma." He sniffs slightly, letting his guard down in a way that is inly reserved for his equally reserved mother, "Could you.. do my tie?"

His sniffs, a little less bashfully than her son, "Oh, Buck, you can tie your own tie."

"Too complicated." Bucky laughs but cuts it short when his little sister enters the room. 

She stops in the center of the room she catches her brother's eye in the full length mirror. 

"Well," She says, her voice a little shaky, "You don't look like a troll for once!" She jokes, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah well you don't look like a sewage rat." Bucky counters, not even looking at his sister.

"Maybe you should look at her?" Mrs Barnes tells Bucky, sounding choked up." 

"Wh-" Bucky turns, then cuts himself off when he lays eyes on his beautiful sister. 

She's dressed in a gorgeous floor sweeping purple gown. It's simple with no special features apart from the thin jewel encrusted belt that is fastened securely around her waist. Her hair is tied up in a complicated curly style that Bucky can't be bothered to work out. The two curls that fall deliberately at her cheeks, frame her face perfectly and if she wasn't his sister or as beautiful as she is, Bucky would definitely be jealous and tell her to change out of fear that she'd steal his thunder.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be the belle of the ball." His mother reassures after detecting is hesitance.

Bucky smiles, then his face distorts when he registers what his mother's said, "M'not a girl."

~~~

"Steve, dude, relax." Steve's best friend Sam places a large hand on his broad shoulder, "It's gonna be the best day of your life." 

"You promise?" Steve tries to joke, but fails as Sam can see right through the charade.  

"I'm serious." Sam deadpans. The lack if a humorous expression makes it clear that the teasing wasn't appreciated, "You wanna marry him, don't you?" 

Steve nods incredulously, "Of course, absolutely!" He tells his friend. 

"And he wants to marry you?" 

"I sure hope so." Steve breathes worried and Sam smirks at his friend's nervousness. 

"He does. I can see it all the time. So there's nothing to worry about! He's gonna be here in 15 minutes to get married to the greatest guy I know!"

The prep makes Steve feel a hundred times better. Something that only Sam could do.

"Thanks Sam. I needed that. A lot."

"No problem, Cap."

~~~

15 minutes had turned into 45 by the time Steve and Sam get word that Bucky and his bridesmaids ("I'm calling them that but I still ain't no dame!")have arrived. Steve has paced the aisle 3 times, done a lap of the church twice and completed a full roll-call.

When Bucky finally enters the church after his entourage of (stunning) bridesmaids, Steve's heart is thumping so hard in his chest that he's afraid it might leap away to its rightful place with Bucky's. 

He's beautiful, as expected, with a fitted dark grey suit that clings to his biceps and accentuates his leg muscles. The waistcoat makes him look mature and sexy and the grey tie that hangs down his broad chest pieces it all together perfectly. The gorgeous bridesmaids suddenly pale in comparison to the man who's walking down the aisle. He may have seen him in the suit before, but with the added atmosphere and make up, he looks like an angel. He looks so handsome and Steve feels so lucky to be marrying this specimen of a man.

"Woah." He says under his breathe when Bucky finally steps up to the alter.

"I could say the same myself." Bucky says, dazed. He takes in Steve's figure hugging black tuxedo and adorable matching black bow-tie. His hair is styled up, in the same way it always is, but it's shiny and silky and Bucky can't wait to run his fingers through it. 

"But you.." Steve trails off.

"Let's not argue about who's hotter, Punk."  Bucky blushes at Steve's intimate gazed and turns to look at the pastor, who smiles at the couple and motions for them to join hands.

"Dearly beloved.."

~~~

"I, Steven Grant Rogers," Steve starts after Bucky, repeating the words that the pastor tells him.

There are tears in Bucky's eyes already at the first phrase and he's so glad that he stopped Natasha from putting mascara on his face as well as the foundation.

"Take you, James Buchanan Barnes,to be my lawfully wedded husband," Steve chokes up a little at the word 'husband' with stars twinkling in his eyes as he stares into Bucky's, then continues, "Before these witnesses I vow to love you," He takes a breath, "and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults."

At that moment, Steve glances down at the metal arm, and squeezes it softly. He grasps it a little tighter and Bucky starts to cry a little more freely at the gesture. Steve was amazing.

"And your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help," Steve looks pointedly into Bucky's eyes, "and I will turn to you when I need help."

The pastor tells him the next phrase, the part that Bucky had been worrying about for days. Because they didn't choose each other. Not completely.

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." Steve says it with conviction and truth in his eyes, and Bucky lets out a deep sigh.

"Excellent, Steven." The pastor says , before turning back to Bucky.

"Now, Bucky. Do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take Steven Grant Rogers to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"Yes.. I do." Bucky says, as the tears that cloud his light blue eyes threaten to fall and ruin his vision of his perfect nearly husband.

" And do you, ,Steven Grant Rogers, take James Buchanan Barnes to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do. I do. Absolutely." Steve says, head nodding so hard that Bucky's afraid it might fall off. 

The kiss they share after being pronounced husband is nothing like what they'd shared before.

It's soft and gently, but with a hidden sense of urgency. They cling to each other as if their lives depend on it, and to any outside party, it wouldn't seem like they'd just made a vow to spend the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next (last) chapter up in a couple of hours! xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21/1/2015: I added a few extra details into the chapter.

"Oh Steven," Steve's aunt Bertha gushes as she speaks to her favourite nephew, the pounding of the music drowning out her words, "He's so handsome isn't he? You're such a lucky young man!" 

Steve laughs as he follows his aunt's gaze to his new husband who's busting some horrifyingly wonderful moves on the dancefloor with his best friend, Natasha. There are multicoloured lights illuminating the room, and the one on Bucky is bright blue. The way it hits him highlights the curve in his jaw and the sharp colour in his eyes. He shoots Steve a sultry look, paired with dashing smile that soon turns into a gorgeous laugh when Natasha pokes his side.

"Heh, yeah, I am. I'm so lucky." 

Then, Sam saves his friend from a long, boring conversation with his lovely old aunt about random things that might have happened 2 years ago. 

"Sorry, Auntie B, but I think Stevie here is missing his husband." 

Aunt Bertha lets him go with just a kiss on the cheek and then pushes him off to Bucky.

"Thank you." He whispers into Sam's ear before following him to join Bucky and Natasha on the dance floor. 

"Hey handsome!" Bucky yells over the music, which did nothing to mask the slur in his voice. He leans over to Steve to plant a sloppy kiss upon his pink cheek before turning Steve's face to press their lips together forcefully.

"Hello to you too!" Steve says after he's released, then places strong hands on Bucky's hips and sway them from side to side, "Having a good time?" 

Bucky grins in response, leaning into Steve's touch and rocking with him. His hands slide into Steve's suit jacket, then links them together along his back. He presses noticeably closer and sinks into the emrace.

"You guys are so cute!" Tasha coos as she regards the exchange from her spot beside Sam, "And you actually got him to slow dance!" 

"Shuddup." Bucky tries to say, but his face is too far nuzzled into Steve's shirt, so it ends up sounding more like, "shurrfump." If anything.

"You know," The tall blond starts after a few moments of comfortable silence, "As Best Man and Chief Bridemaid-" 

"Not a bride." Bucky interjects.

"And Chief Bridesmaid," Steve ignores him, "you two should dance together... At least once!"

Bucky makes an adorably excited noise against Steve's chest and nods slightly. 

"No no no, I thought I'd told you I don't dance-" Sam starts,

"Um excuse me everyone!" Steve's father calls to the wedding party, "I only just realised that the happy couple are yet to say a few words. So Steven, come up here!" 

Steve tries to resist and hide, but Sam's already got a hold of his arm and Bucky's already pushing him in the direction of the stage, so he has no choice but to go up.

"Uh," he begins awkwardly, hands not knowing what to do with themselves, "Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for sharing this special day with us." 

There is a collective cheer from all of the guests. And a great whoop from 'the avengers' Sam and Steve's old army buddies that flew from different parts of the globe to be here.

"I'd like to thank Sam Wilson, my best man, for saving my life countless times, and thus allowing me to marry this amazing man. Uh my parents, for finding him. For knowing exactly what I needed and not taking no for an answer. And lastly, I wanna thank Bucky, for actually agreeing to meet me, because even though it was mortifying, I met the love of my life and I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you, Bucky." 

Bucky's heart lurches as he takes in what Steve says. He means every word, you can tell by the sincerity in his velvet voice. He starts to cry for the third time today when Becca comes up from behind to tell him how proud she is. 

He catches Steve's eye as Steve is descending the steps from the stage. 

"I love you too." He mouths, and pulls his husband into a tight hug, "Not like I thought was possible." 

"Guess it was part of the plan."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though it says it's completed, I'll probably be adding an epilogue.  
> And I may make a sequel if I have a good enough plot.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2 highs and 1 low of married life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write this after I got some lovely comments from last chapter. xx

1) Steve's eyes widen as they scan  the gorgeous hotel honeymoon suite. It's decorated in sharp pearl whites, glimmering golds and hints of deep sensual reds. The bed is huge and round, and dressed in crisp white cotton bed clothes sporting pretty gold features. And the frame is a fine oak that had been meticulously hand crafted to the highest standard.

"Now _that_ is a fuckin' bed!" Bucky says excitedly, hastily jumping onto the soft sheets. Then he sits up just enough to look Steve in the eyes with a filthy glint in his own,

"It's a ' _fucking'_ bed." He says low and sexy. 

Steve laughs, shaking his head, and steps forward to collapse onto the bed with his new husband. He climbs onto Bucky, straddling his strong hips and begins to lean into him.

"You're right," he starts, looking into piercing grey eyes, "It is a fucking bed." And he presses his face into the curve of Bucky's neck, and runs a hand up his shirt to play with the fine hairs just below his navel. 

"But it's also a kissing bed," he plants a soft kiss to the shorter man's bitten lips, "A cuddling bed," he rubs his face into Bucky's neck, resulting in a breathy chuckle, "And," he pauses, dragging his other hand down to meet the one on Bucky's stomach, "a tickling bed!"

"Steve no!"

~~~

2) "Steve. No!" Bucky yells at Steve, who's sat on their bed dressed in a Captain America costume.

He's holding an outfit for Bucky in his other, a 'The Winter Soldier' one. Except instead of having that tacky fake metal arm on the left side, there is a hole for Bucky very real prosthetic to be on display.

"The hell were you thinkin'?!" 

"I was thinking that it'd be nice for my beloved husband t' be able t' go to a halloween party without having to hide!" Steve sats back, his voice becoming a shout towards the end. "I was thinkin' of seeing people in awe of your arm, saying how great and detailed it is..." he trails off.

"Yeah but they don't know it's real, do they?" Bucky says, dejectedly. He sits down in the empty space by his husband, his shoulders slumped. He'd just been in the shower, so the arm is on display, as is the unattractive scar that engulfs his broad shoulder like fire to a house.

"So what? It doesn't matter what _other people_ think of you. Just you." Steve tells him, his hand resting on the arm, though Bucky can't feel it.

"What about you? We're married ain't we? Whad'you think of it?" Bucky asks - mumbles - and looks at Steve with pathetically teary eyes. The blue-grey of his irises go dull and Steve's heart sinks the longer he looks at him, so he doesn't.

He just sighs, looking down at his hand, that are twisting nervously in his hands,

"I love you. Buck. I love you." He turns to face his husband and takes the metal hand in his own, "All of you. And if that's the validation you need, then fine. Your arm is amazing, and whatever happened to you before, is not its fault, or yours. So embace it, because I have."

By the end of Steve's speech, Bucky has thin streaks of tears trickling silently down his face, and he's got a death grip on the captain's large hand.

"I love you." He whispers, "Thank you." Then he wraps his arms around Steve's neck, startling him.

"We don't need to go. We can stay here."

Bucky nods, "Yeah," he breathes, "Just hold me."

~~~

3) It's Becca's 21st birthday and John is beyond wasted. Everyone (Steve, Bucky, Becca and three of her friends) is either recording his escapades or falling into fits of laughter.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me," John finishes his drunken rendition of the Pussycat Dolls' 'Don't Cha', hips moving stiffly from side to side.

"You could do so much better." Steve whispers hotly in Bucky's ear, arm slung around his waist.

"Ya think so?" Bucky replies, a smirk slowly sliding onto his face, which is iluminated by the glow of the disco ball. He turns his head towards Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"I know so. I think you'd be a mean twerker." Steve states, his face dead serious. And Bucky's suave front crumbles and he barks out a laugh, hiding his face in Steves neck, snorting unattractively. 

"Looks like those two really are a perfect match." The taller man says softly into Bucky's hair, pressing his lips against it for a few moments.

Bucky doesn't move but his eyes fall on his sister and brother-in-law, who were both doing the gangnam style on the raised platform in the centre of the club. He laughs again, high on life, and the feeling of Steve's nose digging into his hair and Steve's arm around his waist and _Steve._ So he just snuggles closer into his husband, swaying slowly to Miley's 'we can't stop' - yes Becca and John are twerking - and kisses Steve's jaw.

"We can be like that, can't we?" Bucky mumbles lazily.

Steve laughs, swaying them both a little more meaningfully, "We already are," He pecks Bucky's lips, "We're just better dancers."


End file.
